magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rabastan Lestrange
Biografia Treść. Relacje Severine Lestrange "Był jej synem bardziej niż kiedykolwiek mógłby być nim Rudolf. Nie tylko dlatego, że byli niemalże identyczni pod względem charakteru i wyglądu. Kiedy przed ośmioma laty pani Lestrange straciła nowo narodzoną córką, całą swoją miłość przelała na młodszego syna. Od tamtego dnia zawsze jej towarzyszył, ucząc się od niej jak poruszać się w pełnym pułapek świecie magicznej arystokracji. Jeśli ona była salonową lwicą, to jego już w tak młodym wieku można było nazwać lwem tego samego gatunku." Zapatrzony w swoją matkę jak w obrazek. Zafascynowany jej wyglądem, obyciem i przebiegłością w stopniu zakrawającym na obsesję. Nie da się jednak ukryć, że od czasu zaręczyn z Caroline, ich relację nieco się ochłodziły. Caroline Rockers Kłopotliwa narzeczona. Rabastan darzy ją szczerą i odwzajemnioną niechęcią, która od czasu ogłoszenia ich zaręczyn przyjmowała już przeróżne formy. Najchętniej trzyma ją na dystans, choć nie da się ukryć, że obserwacja Caroline sprawia mu zawsze dziwny rodzaj przyjemności. Obchodzi się z nią jak z dzikim zwierzęciem i tak też postrzega tą pozbawioną hamulców dziewczynę. Jej pokręcona psychika jego skromnym zdaniem prosi się o oddział zamknięty w Mungu. I tam ma zamiar ją wysłać, jeśli kiedykolwiek dojdzie do ich nieszczęsnego ślubu. Rosie Bell "Czy Rosie w jakiś sposób była dla niego wyjątkowa? Oczywiście, że tak. Zapytany odparłby, że one wszystkie są wyjątkowe. Każda na swój własny i niepowtarzalny sposób. Każda wnosiła coś do jego życia, ale zawsze kończyło się tak samo. Drwiącym uśmieszkiem i wyszeptanymi do ucha słowami.Przecież mówiłem, że tak będzie. Mówiłem, że złamię Ci serce. W tych sprawach panicz Lestrange nigdy nie kłamał. Nie widział takiej potrzeby. Bo przecież jak wszyscy są wyjątkowi - to nikt nie jest." Kolejna z jego miłostek... Choć może jednak nie? Rosie może okazać się jego zgubą lub odkupieniem. Ale jednak z dużo większym prawdopodobieństwem skończy się to źle. Jonathan Avery Ulubiony kuzyn i chyba jedyna osoba w życiu Rabastana, która zasługuje na miano przyjaciela. Wychowywali się razem od maleńkości, dzieląc wszystkie doświadczenia: od pierwszego lotu na miotle, po pierwszego papierosa. Jon jest mu dużo bliższy niż Rudolf, zapewne z uwagi na ich zbliżone charaktery i poglądy. Wygląd Pierwsze co rzuca się w oczy to jego wzrost. Rabastan nie należy do najniższych. Jednocześnie jest bardzo szczupły, może nawet chuderlawy, a to tylko podkreśla te ponadprzeciętne centymetry. Bez wątpienia można go nazwać w jakiś sposób przystojnym. Zdaje promieniować, dziwną tajemniczą i mroczną aurą, która przejawia się w jego szybkich, gwałtownych ruchach i sprężystym, kocim kroku. Jego garderoba składa się z ubrań w neutralnych odcieniach czerni i szarości, o prostych, eleganckich krojach. Jest bardzo blady, jako rudzielec nigdy nie był i nie będzie fanem opalania. Obecnie nosi krótkie włosy. Niegdyś ciemnorude pasma opadały mu aż na plecy, ale w te wakacje obciął je dla wygody. Nadal nie przywykł do nowej fryzury, notorycznie przeczesuje krótsze kosmyki palcami jakby sprawdzał czy faktycznie je skrócił. Jeśli chodzi o twarz - ma bardzo przyjemne dla oka rysy twarzy. Budzące zaufanie i sympatię. Jeśli tylko chce potrafi uśmiechać się tak, że kobietom miękną kolana. Ale nieczęsto to robi. A może raczej - nie w pełni. Uśmiech wykrzywiający wargi nieczęsto sięga jego oczu. Oczu, które najbardziej przyciągają uwagę. Chmurne, zamyślone w barwie burzowych chmur. Jest w nich jakaś iskra szaleństwa, coś dzikiego. Dopiero w jego oczach można dostrzec jego prawdziwą naturę. Usposobienie Jaki jest Rabastan? Cóż, dużo zależy od sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł. Przez lata nauczył się, że łatwiej żyje się z ludźmi, którzy dostają to czego chcą. Więc on daje im to czego wymagają. Niczym kameleon dostosowuje się do każdej sytuacji, z wprawą mistrza odgadując co zrobić, by wpasować się w otoczenie. Posiada tysiące masek przygotowanych na każdą możliwą okazję. Jednak nie należy dać zwodzić się pozorom. Gdzieś pod toną fałszu i doskonałego aktorstwa, kryje się jego prawdziwa twarz, której być może on sam już nie pamięta.Jak na ślizgona przystało jest inteligentny i przebiegły - swoje zalety potrafi wykorzystywać w taki sposób, by jego racje zawsze były na wierzchu. Ma niesamowicie rozwinięty zmysł obserwacji, bez problemu dzieli swoją uwagę między kilka sfer rzeczywistości i kojarzy fakty, stawiając słuszne hipotezy. Można powiedzieć, że to obserwator, znawca ludzkiej natury - ze sporą skłonnością do filozofowania na tematy natury etycznej i egzystencjalnej. Trudno go zaskoczyć, gdy z kolei on sam zasakauje nieustannie. Bez wątpienia można stwierdzić, że jest osobą zmienną i odrobinę nieobliczalną. Sam przed sobą stawia własne cele, do których uparcie dąży. Kiedy trzeba - szarmancki i ugrzeczniony króluje w towarzystwie jak na arystokratę przystało. Jeśli jednak będzie trzeba użyć siły, by osiągnąć cel - nie zawaha się dłużej niż przez sekundę. Trudno odgadnąć jego myśli i nastroje. Ma tendencje do tłumienia w sobie negatywnych uczuć co zazwyczaj kończy się niekontrolowanymi wybuchami złości. Potrafi być nieobliczany, a kiedy ma kiepski nastrój staje się gburowaty i niedostępny. Nieszczęśnicy, którzy trafią na jeden z jego wybuchów gniewu mogą nie wyjść z tego w jednym kawałku.Straszliwy kobieciarz. Wysoko ceni sobie damskie towarzystwo; flirty i kolejne sercowe podboje traktuje jako pewien rodzaj sportu. Rzadko jednak obdarza którkolwiek ze swoich miłostek prawdziwymi uczuciami. Trzeba jednak szczerze przyznać mu to, że nigdy żadnej ze swoich wybranek do niczego nie zmusił, ale czekał aż same zaczną prosić. Nigdy też nie składa fałszywych obietnic. Daleko mu wprawdzie do ideału ksiecia z bajki, ale to nie sprawia, że ma mniej wielbicielek.Jest nieufny i skryty, z trudem przychodzi mu zwierzanie się z czegokolwiek przed kimkolwiek. Grono jego prawdziwych przyjaciół jest wąskie, ale zaiste doborowe. Ci, których odbardzy swoim zaufaniem można nazwać prawdziwymi wybrańcami losu, bo choć nie jest on specjalnie skłonny do poświęceń, to swoim krzywdy zrobić nie da i będzie walczył w ich obronie. Przejaw przywiązania? Bardziej egoizmu. Nie daje sobie odbierać tego co jest mu potrzebne do szczęścia. Egoistą jest wszk ogromnym! Zwykle najpierw myśli o sobie, a dopiero potem o innych, choć i od tego można znaleźć niewielkie odstępstwa. Tchórz, jakich mało - nawet jeśli sam temu uparcie przeczy. Ma swój honor, ale również głęboko rozwinięty instynkt przetrwania. Jak nikt umie adaptować się do trudnych warunków i jak na węża przystało, zawsze znajdzie takie rozwiązanie, by wyjść z kłopotów obronną ręką. Zdolności magiczne Jest doskonałym przykładem ucznia, który jest "zdolny, ale leniwy". Rabastan faktycznie uczył się tylko przez pierwsze trzy lata spędzone w szkole. Kiedy miał już podstawy i był w stanie obiektywnie stwierdzić w czym czuje się dobrze, a w czym źle, poświecił się jedynie tym przedmiotom, które uważał za interesujące i/lub przydatne. Po SUM-ach zrezygnował ze wszystkiego co uznał za zbędne i teraz skupia się na tym co wychodzi mu najlepiej, czyli zaklęciach i transmutacji. Jest kandydatem na niekwestionowanego mistrza pojedynków, ale żeby nie wychodził na doskonałość nadmienię, że od pierwszej klasy wysadzał kociołki na co drugiej lekcji eliksirów, uciekały przed nim nawet jadowite stworzenia w czasie OPCM-u i zdarzyło mu się rozbić rekordową liczbę 7 kryształowych kul. Czy trzeba dodawać, że przespał wszystkie zajęcia Historii Magii? Łącznie z końcowym egzaminem z tego przedmiotu.